¿Inocente?
by Ikamari
Summary: Dicen que jugar con fuego es malo y eso Sakura no lo sabe... ó, bueno, eso es lo que Sasuke Uchiha cree /Sasusakuporsiempre :3
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola! **

Bueno, bueno... aquí con otra ocurrencia de mi cabecita. Este fic se me ocurrió hace mucho, pero lo pensaba hacer One-shot y en AU, pero al final salió así. Espero que les guste, y me dejen sus opiniones en un review... ¡me alegraría mucho saber que les parece este nuevo fic!

**Disclaimer:** Por obvias razones Naruto no me pertenece, es totalmente de Masashi Kishimoto-sama! :)

.

* * *

.

La linda y tranquila Aldea de Konoha. Ah, sí, un lugar perfecto para vivir.

Los niños jugando, la gente caminando con una sonrisa pintada en la cara, los pajaritos cantando, Sakura y Sasuke peleando...

Sí, el ver a Sakura y a Sasuke peleando, ya se volvió cosa de todos los días, pero veamos por que se pelean, o mejor dicho, por que Sakura le grita a Sasuke.

— ¡Deja de hablar de _eso_! —Gritó Sakura.

— ¿Por qué?— Inquirió tranquilamente el pelinegro. Estaba recargado en un árbol, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

Recién habían acabado de entrenar. Se habían quedado solos, porque Kakashi se había ido sin siquiera decir _adiós_, Naruto había desaparecido unos minutos después, ya que sus dos compañeros habían empezado a pelear de nuevo, y él tenía mucha hambre, es por eso que se había ido a comer al Ichiraku.

—P-pues, porque no es apropiado— Contesto con un leve sonrojo y mirando hacia otro lado.

—Hmp— Sonrió divertido.

Le gustaba hacerla enojar, pero _le encantaba_ hacerla sonrojar. Era tan divertido. Bueno, solo a él le parecía eso, porque la pelirrosa, a la vez que estaba sonrojada por vergüenza, también estaba indignada. Y es que, teniendo a tu compañero hablando de sexo, no era algo a lo que estuvieras acostumbrada.

Por lo menos Sakura Haruno no.

— ¿Se puede saber de que diablos te ríes?— Estaba más que fastidiada. Si bien el chico sabía que el tema _sexo_ no se debía tocar con la pelirrosa presente, el lo hacía porque... como ya dije, le encanta verla sonrojarse.

—De ti— Contesto cínicamente.

—Eres un...— Respiró profundo. No iba a darle el gusto de verla estallar en un ataque de ira. —Mejor me voy— Se giro y comenzó a caminar. A ver si encontraba a Naruto en el Ichiraku, que lo más seguro es que si, con alguien tenía que desquitarse.

—_Inocente_— Musitó. No iba a permitir que se fuera y lo dejara. Sakura, quien había escuchado perfectamente eso, se detuvo y se giro para mirarlo.

— ¿Perdón?— Lo miro con confusión. ¿A que rayos se refería con "_inocente"_?´

—Eres demasiado inocente, Sakura— Al ver que la pelirrosa no decía nada, prosiguió— E inmadura— Auch, justo en el blanco.

Sasuke, por el aura de la pelirrosa, la pasaras mal si no te retractas.

—Pensaba desquitarme con el baka de Naruto— Sonrió de manera casi, por no decir que si, diabólica— Pero ya que te ofreces, lo haré contigo— Acumulo chakra en su, ahora puño, y corrió con una velocidad casi inhumana hacía el Uchiha.

Logro rozarle un costado, y su puño termino en el árbol donde anteriormente había estado recargado el pelinegro. Sasuke apareció detrás de ella, tomándole las muñecas y colocándoselas en su espalda, presionando su cuerpo con él de ella.

— ¿Ves?, eres demasiado inmadura— Se burlo en su oído.

— ¡Te voy a dar tu inmadura, imbécil!— Trataba de zafarse de su agarre— ¡Suéltame, Sasuke!- Aunque estuviera de espaldas al Uchiha, podía percibir su sonrisa burlona y divertida. Lo había conseguido, de nuevo. Todo el tiempo lograba burlarse de ella de una u otra manera.

.

Sakura estaba en su límite.

.

Sasuke la soltó, y antes de que la pelirrosa pudiera girarse y golpearlo, desapareció con un _'pff'_ heredado por Kakashi.

Apretó sus manos, hasta el punto de hacerse daño. Se vengaría, oh sí, lo haría y entonces Sasuke Uchiha sabría con quien se había metido.

Llegó a su casa tirando y pateado cada cosa que encontraba, estaba realmente furiosa.

.

Necesitaba matar a alguien...

.

O más bien dicho...

.

Matar a Sasuke Uchiha.

.

Entro en su habitación y tomo una toalla. Se ducharía y así pensaría mejor en su venganza.

Ya en el baño, se desvistió, pero antes de meterse a la tina, observo en el espejo que tenía enfrente, su cuerpo desnudo.

Se acerco y observo cada curva y parte de su cuerpo. Una vez que Ino se había quedado a dormir en su casa, como hacía mucho calor, las dos se habían dormido con poca ropa, e Ino le había hecho ver lo hermosa que era. Bueno la verdad le dijo:_"frentona, no sabía que tuvieras ese cuerpo, pero aun así, no me llegas ni a los talones"._ Ino si que sabía ser modesta ¿No?

Como sea, el punto es que, ahora que se veía fijamente, Ino tenía razón. Sonrió. Tenía la idea perfecta para hacer pagar a Sasuke.

Todos los hombres tenían un punto débil.

.

_Las mujeres._

_._

Pero ése no era el punto débil de él, por lo menos no del todo. Lo tendría que provocar para que cayera. Le costaría un poco de trabajo, pero lo valdría. Y es que si Sasuke era "_perfecto"_, era hombre al fin y al cabo.

Después de unos minutos de pensar en lo que iba a hacer, se metió a la tina, donde continuo planeando... _la venganza contra Sasuke Uchiha. _

Todavía no hacía nada, y podía imaginar la cara de él. Aunque a sabiendas de que el pelinegro no era tan fácil de persuadir, lo intentaría.

.

Y haría todo

absolutamente _todo_

para ver lograda su venganza.

.

* * *

**Lo sé, corto, pero lo tenía que dejar ahí. Espero les haya gustado, xD.**

**

* * *

**

**Este capitulo fue EDITADO el 22/05/09.  
**

**.  
**

**;Sasusakuporsiempre (L)**

**.**

**Ika-chan loves you (:  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Oh my God! O:**

Sinceramente pensé que no continuaría con este proyecto que se me ocurrió hace mucho, _muchísimo_ tiempo. De hecho, estuve a punto de eliminarlo en varias ocasiones, pero, afortunadamente no lo hice. La idea y oportunidad de continuarlo vino de la nada, bueno, también sumándole que, en serio, _necesitaba_ escribir algo. La prepa absorbe demasiado x3. Okey, para no alargarme; realmente espero que les guste. Es corto, sí y sé que lo menos que pude haber hecho como disculpa por abandonar este 'fic' era haber escrito un capitulo largo, pero créanme cuando les digo que no pude.

A ver que les parece (:

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no es mío, pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. _Já, ¡como si no lo supieran xD!_

—Dialogo—

_-"Pensamientos"-_

_Cursiva para resaltar._

_Disfruten :3_

_**.**  
_

_

* * *

**.**  
_

_**D**__efinitivamente_ esto no era lo que tenía en mente.

Veía como la boca de la Hokage se movía, explicándoles lo que sería su misión, mas ella había dejado de prestarle atención. De vez en cuando lograba oír algunas palabras como "_País de la Hierba",_ "vigilar", "investigar", y cosas así que ya más o menos le daban una idea de lo que se trataba, pero estaba más ocupada maldiciendo su suerte y asegurándose de que su cara no la delatara y terminara llevándose un sermón de media hora sobre el respeto que se les debe tener a los Hokage's.

Y no es que ella fuera irrespetuosa. No, para nada. De hecho siempre estaba atenta cada que se le otorgaba una misión. Pero daba la casualidad de que _ésta_ estaba a punto de arruinarle todo intento de venganza contra su _querido_ compañero Uchiha — nótese el sarcasmo.

Y digo _arruinar_ porque esta misión no sería con su habitual grupo. Iría con Sai, sólo con Sai. Según la Hokage él era el más indicado. No sabía con exactitud que era lo que iban a hacer, por lo que no podía opinar al respecto.

—... bien, si no tienen dudas; parten mañana a las 7:00 a.m. —Terminó de decir la rubia, para luego de eso, sacar una botella de Sake del último cajón de su escritorio.

Sakura alzó una ceja, mientras que Sai no sabía que cara poner— literalmente. Estaba por servirse cuando se dio cuenta de que aún seguían ahí.

—Lo de '_si no tienen dudas_'; era mentira. Largo. —

**-x-**

Se dejó caer en su cama con la mirada fija en el techo. Ya había terminado de acomodar sus cosas en su mochila por lo que únicamente le quedaba darse un baño. Completamente ausente se fue bajando el zíper de su blusa roja y con un suspiro la abrió, permitiendo ver el top negro que llevaba abajo.

Comenzaba a pensar en eso de la venganza en contra de Sasuke. _Tal vez_, no era lo correcto. _Tal vez_, simplemente debía dejar pasar todo eso, y concentrarse en cosas más importantes. Si, tal v--

Un ruido proveniente del balcón de su habitación la alertó, y enseguida se reincorporó, sacando hábilmente un kunai de su mochila. Todo en cuestión de segundos, como la excelente kunoichi que era.

Su cuerpo, antes tenso, se relajo al identificar al intruso y dejó escapar un suspiro.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntó desconfiada, sin moverse de su posición, olvidándose de que su blusa estaba abierta y ahora, debido la manera en que se puso de pie, la parte derecha se le había bajado dejando a la vista su blanquecino hombro.

—Hmp —Apoyó todo su peso en una pierna y miró desinteresadamente la habitación de Sakura. —Tsunade-sama cambió a Sai a otra misión, así que mañana saldremos a las 6:00 a.m. Si no llegas, me voy sin ti —Explicó estoicamente.

— ¿Qué? —Al contrario de Sasuke, ella estaba entre sorprendida y confundida.

—Aparte de _ingenua_; sorda —Y la sonrisa que Sakura tanto aborrecía, apareció en los apetecibles labios del pelinegro.

Esperen _¿Apetecibles?_

_-"Que carajo"-_ Pensó.

—Y tú aparte de imbécil; grosero—Espetó completamente indignada, optando por dejar de lado lo que acababa de pensar.

—Hn

La chica de cabello rosa frunció el ceño al notar que Sasuke se quedaba completamente en silencio, con sus azabaches ojos en ella. Bueno, no es que ella pudiera ver mucho, ya que todo estaba oscuro.

— ¿Dijiste algo? — Inquirió, ya que pudo haber jurado que escuchó un _»Hace frío, eh«_.

—No —Contestó con voz tensa, dándole la espalda y caminando hacia el balcón. —Mañana a las 6 —Reiteró justo antes de saltar hacia las calles de Konoha.

Chasqueó la lengua con molestia.

—Se cree mi jefe —De la nada, sintió un pequeño escalofrío, y un poco de dolor en sus pechos. Instintivamente dirigió su mirada jade a _ellos_ y sus mejillas adquirieron un tono rojizo al ver sus _botoncitos_ marcados a través del top.

De pronto el '_Hace frío, eh'_ que creyó oír hace unos minutos, tuvo sentido.

Y se sonrojó más.

**-x-**

Bostezó por enésima vez.

Después de ese pequeño bochorno de anoche, se había tardado bañándose una hora completa. La temperatura del agua de la bañera en conjunto con las hierbas aromáticas que había agregado, le habían hecho caer en un sopor bastante relajante. Casi se hacía _pasita_, pero lo valió.

_-"Já. Pasita"-_ Rió internamente.

Okey, que estaba toda estúpida. Pero, no la culpen. El _imbécil_ de Sasuke había acortado sus horas de sueño. Hablando de él, se sorprendió bastante cuando, al llegar a la salida de la aldea, no encontró a Uchiha ahí.

—Perfecto. Yo, matándome para llegar temprano porque según él se iba a ir sin mí, y es **él** el que llega tarde. —Bufó hastiada. Con desgano se sentó en una roca que había cerca.

Para su suerte, no tuvo que esperar mucho por el pelinegro. Aunque le irritó enormemente que el chico estuviera caminando tan tranquilamente, como si no le importara en lo más mínimo el hecho de que ella estuviera esperándolo.

_-"Tenía que ser Uchiha Sasuke, no sé porqué no me sorprende"-_ Rodó los ojos, sarcástica.

Sasuke tuvo que detenerse casi frente a ella al ver que no se ponía de pie y le mandó una mirada que claramente decía; '¿Qué esperas, _molestia_?', que la pelirrosa obviamente entendió, ya que se vio obligada a morderse la lengua para no soltar un insulto hacia él por eso.

Así que para cobrársela estiró su pierna derecha lentamente, al ver que Sasuke comenzaba a caminar de nuevo. No pudo evitar reír escandalosamente cuando el chico tropezó con su pie, mas no cayó al suelo, _lamentablemente._

—No puedo creer que cayeras en eso. Estas más dormido que yo —Logró articular mientras se agarraba el estomago, que le había terminado doliendo por la risa.

Vergonzosamente para Sasuke, era cierto. Anoche se había desvelado, por lo que ahora no estaba del todo consciente. Bueno, eso era antes de que su compañera de equipo decidiera burlarse de él. Ahora **sí **que estaba lúcido. Pero, _oh Sakura_, lo que tú no sabias – o no recordabas más bien dicho— era que Uchiha menor era un vengador por excelencia.

—Hmp, Sakura, tienes algo aquí —Dijo, señalando cerca de su cuello.

Ella, con esa candidez que la caracterizaba, descendió su vista hasta ese lugar para ver que era lo que tenía, pero no encontró nada. No obstante, se llevó un golpecito en la frente, cortesía de ese sexy pelinegro que tenía enfrente.

—_Auh_ —Hizo un mohín, mientras se sobaba la frente, mirándolo. Ante los ojos de Sasuke, ella se vio adorable.

No dijo nada, debido a que él había comenzado a caminar, claro, no sin antes mirarla de manera arrogante.

_**D**__efinitivamente_ continuaría con su venganza. Uchiha Sasuke era demasiado orgulloso y alguien tenía que bajarlo de su nube, ¿no?

_**.**_

* * *

_**.**_

**Bueno**, era algo así como para entretenerse unos minutos. Espero que les haya gustado y que no me tiren tomates por lo cortito .w.

Otra cosa. Debido a que la mayoría de mis fic's son _**U**__niverso __**A**__lterno_ estoy algo oxidada en el tema de Naruto. Osea, los ninjas, las aldeas, los jutsus, eso, así que si ven algún error, me avisan, _please _C:

¡Que estén de lo mejor, nenas!

**I**kamari- _¡I'm not in love, this is not my heart!_

Pd: Okey, olviden lo que les dije arriba, tírenme con todo, me lo merezco :(

**_._**

**-Sasusakuporsiempre (ll);***


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Happy new year!**

Niñas, estoy tan feliz porque al fin subo este capítulo. La neta, me estresé cuando lo estaba revisando x3, pero bueno, terminé, aunque no quede _muy_ conforme con el resultado, da igual. Lo subo hoy porque este año quiero poder actualizar más seguido, ya saben, las supersticiones de año nuevo xD. ¿Qué más? Um, creo que nada, solo que, como siempre, espero que disfruten de la lectura.

**i:** Este capítulo está dedicado a Sakurass por haber sido el primer review de este fic (L), gracias por leerlo linda, ojala que te guste :)

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no es mío, pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

—Dialogo—

_-"Pensamientos"-_

_Cursiva para resaltar._

_.  
_

_

* * *

_

.

—Sasuuuke... —Se quejó por tercera vez la chica pelirrosa mientras saltaba con desgano un par de metros atrás que el pelinegro. Él, al igual que las veces anteriores, no le hizo caso.

Lo único que Sakura quería era descansar un poco, puesto que en cuanto tuvieron un pie fuera de Konoha no se habían detenido ni una sola vez, y ya llevaban andando unas…

_-"¡malditas 20 horas!"-_Finalizó en su mente.

Bueno, tampoco digan que es una ninja _llorona_ y perezosa - okey, lo primero _tal vez_ en el pasado, pero **ya no **- porque tener a Sasuke Uchiha, o sea la arrogancia en persona, como compañero no era precisamente un privilegio - por lo menos no para ella. Es que por esa cualidad tan característica del pelinegro no había tenido ni siquiera oportunidad de comer algo.

¡Y su estomago en verdad la estaba matando!

Hizo una mueca de desagrado al acordarse de eso- había estado tratando de ignorar el rugir de su estomago las últimas 2 horas- cometiendo un grave y _embarazoso_ error en el proceso; apartar la mirada de las ramas en las que saltaba. Su pie derecho trastabilló, y como iba distraída se le olvido caer de pie, o por lo menos intentar hacerlo decentemente

Ahora estaba _tirada_ sobre un charco de lodo. Sí, para su suerte había caído justo en donde había lodo. Bueno, viendo el lado positivo, no estaba _del todo _sucia; su falda y blusa estaban completamente manchadas de la parte de enfrente, y se había raspado un poco las rodillas al caer, contando también que su rostro estaba levemente salpicado.

—Esto es perfecto. Esto es perfecto—Repetía una y otra vez, mientras se reincorporaba lentamente, quedando sentada y- —Rayos —Maldijo cuando se percató de que se había sentado en donde había _más_ lodo. —Sí, definitivamente perfecto.

—Hn, torpe

_-"Trágame tierra y no me escupas"-_ Bien, ahora Sasuke se burlaría de ella durante toda la misión, con razón.

—Sí, soy torpe, ¿te importa?—Contestó de manera grosera, limpiando las manchitas de lodo que tenía en el rostro con alguna parte limpia de su mano.

—Hn. Andando—Ordenó el moreno, sorprendentemente, tendiéndole una mano para que se levantara. Pero Sakura, con lo humillada que estaba, no reparó en eso y solamente atinó a ofenderse por la reciente orden.

Terminó por salpicar a Sasuke con un poco de lodo.

Él simplemente la miro con fastidio y… se lo devolvió. Concluyendo ese acto infantil de los dos, con la cara de Sakura sucia, de nuevo.

—_Marica_ —Susurró de la nada la pelirrosa, olvidando por completo el agudo oído que Sasuke poseía.

—Dime '_Marica'_ de nuevo; y voy a tener que hacerte _gritar_ mi nombre para que veas cuan equivocada estás —Advirtió el pelinegro con voz grave.

No se atrevió a contestarle; únicamente se ruborizó.

**-x-**

Una sonrisa de completa satisfacción se instaló en su rostro al momento en que su espalda tocó el colchón.

_-"Suave colchón, aah, te amo"- _Lo que ella no sabía - y no sería capaz de notar hasta haber dormido unas 12 horas- era que, en donde estaba acostada era _todo_, menos suave.

Mantenía sus ojos cerrados, muy ocupada sintiendo como todos sus músculos se destensaban, así que cuando sintió la mirada de Sasuke sobre ella, no se preocupó en abrirlos.

— ¿Qué? —Inquirió de mala gana cuando esa mirada la comenzó a incomodar, aún con los ojos cerrados, salvo que ahora tenía el ceño fruncido. Él no dijo nada y paso de largo hacia su cama, eso la irritó.

¿La molestaba para nada?

_-"Será idiota"- _

Repentinamente sus labios se convirtieron en una fina línea y la boca se le seco por un momento. Vaya instante en el que decidió abrir los ojos y reincorporarse, justo cuando Sasuke se estaba quitando su haori. A pesar de que por dentro se descompuso totalmente, su cara seguía imperturbable, como si nada hubiera pasado. Giró hasta alcanzar su mochila, apurandose a sacar las cosas que necesitaria para bañarse y una vez las tuvo se dirigió hacia el baño, claro, cuidando de que su _huida_ no diera la impresión de que estaba… _huyendo_.

Sin embargo, se detuvo frente a la puerta del baño, teniendo a Sasuke a su costado derecho, dándole la espalda. Y sin poder contenerse, camino hasta él para…

Patearlo.

Si, impulsivamente había ido hasta él para darle una patada en la espinilla, porque no era ninguna cobarde que _atacaba _por la espalda, no; había esperado unos segundos para que Sasuke se diera la vuelta. Y antes de entrar finalmente al baño, se quedó un momento, lo suficiente como para ver que la expresión indiferente de Sasuke se convertía en una de sorpresa –Sakura pudo jurar que fue solamente un segundo- y terminó con el entrecejo fruncido.

Y ahora se hallaba recargada en la puerta del pequeño cuarto de baño, sorprendiéndose al escuchar su propia respiración convertida en jadeos.

A pesar de que a veces odiaba a Sasuke y tenía ganas de matarlo, debía aceptar que él era atractivo. Muy atractivo.

_-"¿A quién quiero engañar? Está como quiere."-_ Bueno, no por nada había estado tan loca por él en el pasado. _–"Y ahora..."-_

— _¡Noo!_—Interrumpió su propio pensamiento con un murmullo, más parecido a un gemido.

Frunció el ceño y entreabrió sus ojos, más oscuros de lo normal. Inconscientemente recordando su fornida espalda, con algunas cicatrices que solo ayudaban a darle un toque más… _fascinante_. Y no entendía porque ahora se venía a poner así, si no era la primera vez que lo veía sin la parte superior de su ropa.

_-"¡Malditas hormonas!"-_

Sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro, en un vano intento de deshacerse de todos esas emociones.

—Sakura Haruno, estás loca.

Y no muy entusiasmada, tomó la decisión de auto castigarse.

—_Una ducha de agua __**caliente**__ será lo mejor. Definitivamente. _

**-x-**

Miro por enésima vez la puerta de madera perteneciente al baño. Sakura llevaba metida allí más de media hora. _No_ es que estuviera tomando el tiempo, solo que él también quería darse una ducha.

Sus labios formaron una mueca de enfado al acordarse de la patada que su compañera le había dado súbitamente. Había dolido, sinceramente. Y tal vez la razón por la cual la chica de cabello rosa no había salido todavía, era porque se estaba riendo de él por la cara de idiota que había puesto. Pero es que _sí_ fue bastante sorprendente para Uchiha que Sakura, _Haruno-soy-una-dulzura-Sakura_, lo golpeara.

Ok, cuando él la provocaba era entendible. Pero hoy no le había hecho nada que ameritara el golpe.

_-"Hmp, mujeres."-_

Si, lo más probable era que estuviera de mal humor por _eso que a las mujeres les llegaba cada mes._ Sea cual sea la razón, a él no le importaba.

Y después de aclarar eso, salió Sakura, con el cabello húmedo y ropa bastante ligera. Ni siquiera lo miró, pero él a ella sí. Trató de no desviar su mirada de su nuca hacia más abajo, pero falló estrepitosamente cuando ella se agachó para recoger su mochila. Sus labios se habían convertido en una fina línea, al mismo tiempo que sentía un _calorcillo_ recorrerle todo el cuerpo.

Tomó bruscamente las cosas que desde hace rato tenía listas y se levantó, dando unos cuantos pasos antes de detenerse de imprevisto. Y sin saber muy bien cómo, su boca se movió por si sola;

—Molesta—Fue lo que gruñó antes de encerrarse en el baño.

Tiró la ropa en una esquina del pequeño cuarto y con fastidió se sentó al lado de la puerta, con las piernas flexionadas y los codos apoyados sobre sus rodillas, masajeándose ambas sienes con la mano izquierda.

Cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza en la pared, preguntándose por qué su pecho subía y bajaba tan rápido. No. Él lo sabía.

Sakura.

¿Acaso era necesario que se pusiera ese short tan… _pegado_?

¿Y tenía que haberse agachado de esa forma para recoger su mochila?

_-"Mierda"-_

A pesar de que siempre la llamaba _débil_, _molesta_, ó _inmadura_, para ser francos; Sakura tenía el mejor trasero que sus ojos hayan visto. Incluso una vez el propio Naruto le había dicho lo mismo –tomando en cuenta lo despistado que era- y con la ropa que usaba para entrenar o para ir a alguna misión casi no se notaba, _casi. _Pero gracias a ese short… sus _hormonas_ se habían puesto como locas.

Cerró fuertemente las manos y sintió el mismo _calorcillo_ de antes cuando, sin poder evitarlo, su mente voló formando una escena bastante sugestiva; en donde él llegaba y tomaba a Sakura de la cintura, colocándola con violencia sobre la cama, escuchando cómo ella dejaba escapar su nombre en un gemido de sorpresa al mismo tiempo que se colocaba arriba de su delicado cuerpo. Al final, entregándose por completo a él.

_-"¡Malditas hormonas!"-_

Rayos, no era ningún adolescente de 15 años que se ponía a fantasear con una mujer, tenía 18 años y era un hombre con autocontrol. _Ó bueno, por lo menos eso se supone._

—Eres un imbécil, Sasuke Uchiha.

Ya estando un poco acostumbrado se comenzó a quitar el resto de su ropa.

_Una ducha de agua __**fría**__ siempre es la mejor solución._

-**x-**

Pestañeo un par de veces más, y se mordió el labio inferior.

¿Era su imaginación ó Sasuke había estado viendo su…trasero?

Sí, sí, sí, llámenla exagerada, pero con el tiempo se había vuelto sensible a la mirada del chico ojinegro, es por eso que ella siempre – ó casi siempre - sabía si Sasuke la estaba mirando.

Y pudo jurar que esta vez fue _tan_ penetrante, que prácticamente sintió como si la estuviera _tocando_.

Y osea, ¡no había hecho absolutamente nada!

¿O sí?

Avanzó hasta el espejo de cuerpo entero que había en el cuarto y empezó a examinarse, deteniéndose en el short negro de licra que llevaba. Ahora que lo veía bien, era _muy_ corto.

Pero que quede claro que ella se lo había puesto porqué con el baño de agua caliente que tuvo que tomar, le había dado calor. A aparte que estaban en pleno verano. Era normal vestirse así.

_-"Vaya. No sabía que estabas ahí."-_ Pensó mientras se veía de perfil. _–"Nada mal"- _Sonrió orgullosa.

Ahora la pregunta era; ¿Si tenía tan buen trasero, porque hasta ahora había sentido la mirada de Sasuke?

_-"Uhm, porque es idiota"-_Se respondió ella misma. Mas luego vino a su memoria cuando se inclinó para agarrar su mochila, cosa que también había hecho sin querer.

Se giró, quedando sus orbes jade clavados en la puerta del baño. Cruzó los brazos y alzó una ceja en una expresión divertida.

_-"Así que te gusta mirar, eh"-_

Había descubierto algo muy importante…

.

.

.

_El punto débil de Sasuke._

_

* * *

_.

Ey, ¿que tal ven las hormonas de nuestros protagonistas? Yo las amo :D Ah, y volviendo con el tema de año nuevo 8-), ¿usaron la típica prenda roja? Porque yo sí :B HAHAHA a ver si funciona. Como sea.

**A:**

Sakurass • o0Hana-Chan0o • ericka • saa-chann • Lilu the little witch. • setsuna17 • Karina Natsumi • nena-uchiha22 • vesl04 • Ross Yellow • Annamariia • thatsohot • Lovely Charlotte • Yop (?) **Gracias por su review.**

**-x Sasusaku por siempre x-**

¡_**I**__kamari__ loves_ you!


	4. Chapter 4

Hola, gente (:

Pues nada, estoy sorprendida de que no haya tardado dos meses en actualizar, y también de que escribir este capítulo fuera muy fácil —en comparación con otros. En lo personal, me gustó mucho. Sé que dije por el msn, no recuerdo a quien la verdad, que pondría una escena algo… uum, tipo lime, pero al final se me hizo muy pronto para que eso pasara. Sí, en el siguiente capítulo la pondré :D no se preocupen. Como sea, espero que les guste :3

**Ah** sí, creo que debo aclararles que aquí Sasuke no mató a Itachi, digamos que, olvido todo eso de su venganza y regresó a Konoha. ¿Se nota que las explicaciones no son lo mio? Jajaja, en fin, ya.

**i:** Esta vez, el capitulo va dedicado a **Rose Kafieri**; My God, estoy TAN agradecida contigo por los maravillosos libros **_Dark_-_Hunters_** y esas imágenes del manga OwO, ame a Kyrian y estoy amando a Talon xD, ya casi acabo el segundo. Gracias preciosa.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no es mío, pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

—Dialogo—

_-"Pensamientos"-_

_»Recuerdos, Flash back«_

_Cursiva para resaltar._

_**.**  
_

_

* * *

**.**  
_

—Están por llegar, ¿lista?—Preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

—Yo siempre estoy lista, _Sasuke-kun_—Dijo sonriendo arrogante, mientras se terminaba de colocar los guantes.

Uchiha la miró con una ceja alzada, tratando de no pensar en el repentino estremecimiento que lo asaltó cuando ella lo llamó de esa manera. _-"Hace mucho que no lo hacía"-_, no pudo evitar pensar. El punto es que, estaban a punto de pelear contra unos ninjas de la aldea de la Hierba.

No es que no fueran cautelosos, al contrario, eran considerados parte de la élite de Konoha. La misión era sencilla; vigilar e investigar.

Ok, quizá era _demasiado_ sencilla.

Es por eso que tal vez, y sólo _tal vez_, ellos mismos habían tenido algo que ver en el hecho de que los descubrieran. Vamos, ambos querían algo de acción.

Para Sasuke no pasó desapercibida la sonrisa de Sakura - la verdad no podía definir si era de alegría o emoción. De pronto recordó que ella era ninja medico y que, al ser igual de hábil que su maestra, era obligada por la misma a pasar mucho tiempo en el hospital, por lo que ésta debería ser su primera misión después de semanas ó incluso meses.

Se obligó a salir de sus pensamientos cuando tres hombres aparecieron frente a ellos.

_-"Mou, ojala fueran cuatro. Ahora uno de nosotros tendrá más diversión"-_ Se quejó mentalmente Sakura.

—No traten de escapar, ninjas de Konoha—Habló el que parecía ser el líder.

_-"Como si quisiéramos escapar, idiota"- _Prefirió morderse la lengua para que ese comentario no se le escapara. Eso solamente alargaría innecesariamente la charlar, y ella se moría por pelear. Aunque no pudo impedir rodar los ojos.

—Vaya, pero miren que muñequita tenemos aquí—Dijo el mismo ninja, mirando no muy sanamente a la chica.

Sakura, quien había volteado a verlo cuando comenzó a hablar de nuevo, alzó una ceja, algo indignada por como se había referido a ella.

— ¿_Muñequita_?—Repitió y se podía notar en su voz que se estaba conteniendo para no saltar sobre el ninja que había osado llamarla así. Si bien no se había percatado de que Sasuke también había dicho esa palabra, era porque la habían coreado al mismo tiempo, solo que él lo dijo casi en un susurro. Cómo también paso desapercibida la expresión de Uchiha.

Tan… enfurecido.

—Cierto jefe, únicamente con ver ese cabello, esos ojos, esa piel—Señaló otro ninja, recorriendo de arriba abajo a la ninja médico.

—…ese trasero—Completó alguien detrás de ellos.

La Haruno giró la cabeza rápidamente, encontrándose a un hombre - también de la Hierba - aunque más joven que los demás. Al distraerse con los otros no lo había notado, pero se dio cuenta que Sasuke sí, ya que estaba más cerca del ninja que ella.

Y al acordarse de lo último que ese idiota había dicho, comenzó a acumular chakra en su puño derecho, completamente harta de que la miraran de esa forma.

—Pues entonces ve cómo ésta _muñequita_ te parte la cara, imbécil

Se acercó a él dispuesta a cumplir lo que acababa de decir, pero Sasuke la detuvo tomándola del brazo. Lo miró interrogante, esperando a que dijera algo.

— ¡Suéltame! —Exigió cuando él no abrió la boca.

—Yo me haré cargo —En otro momento ella se hubiera enojado por la orden, pero al acordarse de los demás, no le tomo importancia.

—Está bien, yo peleare con ellos—Mas no avanzó ni un paso, ya que el pelinegro no la soltó — ¿Qué?

—He dicho que yo me hare cargo, _Sakura _—Prácticamente siseó su nombre. Ni por asomo le daría el gustó a esos ninjas de pacotilla de saber el nombre de la pelirrosa – aparte que estaba tratando de contener la ira que sentía a causa de _esos_.

— ¿De los cuatro?—Inquirió con el ceño fruncido—Obvio no, ¡yo también quiero pelear!

—Que no—Del brazo que la tenía agarrada, la acercó a él, haciendo que sus rostros quedaran a escasa distancia —No me obligues a atarte a un árbol, Sakura

—Oh, claro, hazlo para que alguno de esos pervertidos me viole mientras tú estás ocupado—Dijo sin apartar la mirada, retándolo.

La mandíbula de Sasuke se tensó, quedándose sin opciones. Sakura pelearía si ó SI. -_"Es tan jodidamente terca"-_. Y obviamente no iba a permitir que algo como _eso_ le pasara a la chica de ojos jade, así que lentamente –y a regañadientes- deshizo su agarre.

Los nervios de Sasuke se crisparon cuando la Haruno sonrió arrogante –por segunda vez en el día.

—No te alejes —Advirtió, viéndola acercarse – de nuevo- hacia el ninja.

—A ver si mi trasero te sigue pareciendo lindo cuando te patee el tuyo

**-x-**

Le puso más leña a la fogata para evitar que ésta se apagara y su mirada se quedó perdida en las llamas.

Después de pasar una hora luchando contra aquellos ninjas de la Hierba – que, por cierto, no eran muy buenos – habían tomado la decisión de acampar al aire libre. Y ahora él estaba sentado, con la espalda recargada en un árbol, haciendo la primera guardia.

Miró a Sakura, quien estaba tranquilamente dormida, y se volvió a preguntar por enésima vez, por qué había actuado de esa manera durante la batalla. Es decir, ella ya no era débil. No necesitaba que la salvaran en cada misión como cuando eran genins, y él era consciente de eso. Mas una parte de su mente, aquella que tenía bien escondida, se negaba a creer que Sakura ya no necesitaba de él.

Había estado tan empecinado en protegerla que casi no dejo que ella peleara. Incluso cuando él estaba ocupado, automáticamente sus ojos se deslizaban hacia donde estaba Sakura, dispuesto a interponerse rápidamente si detectaba algún indicio de peligro para ella.

**.**

**.**

»_Sakura peleaba cuerpo a cuerpo con el ninja que Sasuke le había impuesto, sí, porque ella quería un poco más de acción de la que estaba teniendo, hasta podría dejar pasar el atrevimiento del ninja-pervertido que tenía en frente con tal de luchar con los otros tres. Pero bah, ya que._

_Giro la cabeza a tiempo para poder ver como el 'pervertido' se aparecía detrás de ella, pero éste no alcanzó a tocarla, ya que un kunai se le encajo en el costado izquierdo, obligándolo a apartarse._

_Inmediatamente sus ojos jade se posaron en Sasuke, notando como éste la miraba de reojo. Sus rosadas cejas se juntaron, sintiendo algo más que odio cuando él volvió su mirada a su propia batalla. Ignorándola… de nuevo. Y es que no era la primera vez que intervenía. _

_De hecho era la tercera. _

_Sakura no era conocida por su paciencia precisamente, así que no dudo en caminar a grandes zancadas hacia el pelinegro._

— _¿Qué rayos te pasa, Sasuke?—Inquirió en un grito, sin importarle la situación en la que se encontraban._

_Él no contestó. Ni siquiera la miró, no le quedo de otra que plantársele enfrente._

—_Déjame tener mi propia pelea, ¿quieres?—Siseó airadamente. _

—_Maldita sea, apártate de en medio, Sakura—Ordenó al momento de ver al líder de los ninjas acercarse dispuesto a atacar a la pelirrosa. La iba a quitar él mismo, pero ella fue más rápida, y simplemente se giró y le asestó un puñetazo al hombre en la cara, después lo tomó del cuello y con su rodilla golpeó su estomago, dejándolo caer inconsciente. _

— _¿Ves como yo puedo sola?—Dijo después de haberse volteado para encararlo —Y no puedo creer que pienses que ese intento de ninja puede conmigo, por Kami, ¡mírame Sasuke! —Extendió levemente los brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo —Ya no soy una niña así que deja de protegerme —Expresó, en algo más parecido a una súplica que una orden._

_Y Sakura pasó a un lado de él, sin darse cuenta de la fuerza con la que éste sujetaba su Katana. _«

**.**

**.**

Y esa había sido la última vez que se metió. Sí, porque a los 5 segundos ya había acabado con los otros dos ninjas que quedaban de pie. Bueno, tres – _si contamos el de Sakura._

**-x-**

Dejó escapar un suspiro de aburrimiento, mientras volvía a tocar la campanita para que alguien los atendiera. Y de nuevo, nadie salió.

—Deja eso, Sakura—Dijo impasible el pelinegro, poniéndose de pie, dispuesto a salir de ese lugar.

—Oh no, Sasuke, ya te dije que no pienso volver a dormir al aire libre —Se dio la vuelta para verlo —Puede que a ti te de igual porque eres un hombre, pero yo necesito un baño y una cama decente. A parte, me lo debes.

Y, por la mirada que le dirigía, entendió perfectamente que se refería a lo de la pelea que habían tenido hace dos días con los de la Hierba. Le iba a contestar con su típico monosílabo, pero por la puerta que estaba en recepción, salió un chico, captando la atención de ambos.

— ¡Ah! Lo siento, estaba haciendo… algunas cosas —Sasuke pudo jurar que el _civil_ que tenían enfrente se quedó embobado en cuanto vio a la chica pelirrosa — ¿No, **te** hice esperar mucho?

Sí, en definitiva, totalmente idiotizado por Sakura. Y no únicamente porque ni siquiera había notado su presencia, sino por la manera en que miraba a la chica de ojos jade; tal y como lo hacían sus locas fans que – sorprendentemente- aún tenía.

— ¿Eh? Ah, no. De hecho, acabamos de llegar — Dijo sonriendo amablemente. Sasuke levantó una ceja ante eso. ¿Qué acababan de llegar? ¡Llevaban veinte minutos esperando!

—Hn

—Y bueno, ¿Cuantas habitaciones quieren?—Aunque ahora hablaba dirigiéndose a los dos, mantenía su vista fija en la pelirrosa. A Sasuke comenzó a fastidiarle eso.

—Una —Irrumpió abruptamente lo que Sakura iba a contestar.

— ¿Qué? No, no, no—Negó rápidamente la médico —Dos. Dos habitaciones, por favor.

Sakura ignoró la sonrisa que apareció en la cara de aquel chico que los atendía.

—Claro

_-"¡¿Qué rayos haces, Sakura?!"-_Su voz interna la alertó, y si bien al principio no entendió, al escuchar un gruñido proveniente de su pelinegro compañero, recordó su _venganza_. _–"Tengo que dejar de usar esa palabra, es tan… teto"-_

Sí, porque el hecho de quedar en habitaciones separadas entorpecía enormemente su **plan**. _–"Bueno, ya que, ya abrí mi enorme boca"-_ Un aura de depresión comenzó a invadirla, pero se desconcertó cuando el recepcionista dejó escapar un "Oh" llenó de desilusión.

—Lo siento. Sólo tenemos una habitación disponible— Informó a ambos, sonriendo a modo de disculpa —Pero, si se quedan, el desayuno va por cuenta mía — Se apresuró a decir, sin embargo, la veía a ella, _de nuevo_.

Los ojos de Sakura centellearon de esperanza. Tenía tantas ganas de abrazar al chico que, inconscientemente, le había hecho un favor, pero se supo contener muy bien.

— ¿En serio?—Inquirió, esperando que en cualquier momento Sasuke se negara, o algo.

—Si, por supuesto —Sonrió —Aunque también podría ser el almuerzo, si me dijeras tu nombre

—Sakura —Extendió una mano a modo de saludo.

—Bonito nombre, Sakura-chan. Yo soy Kenji —La pelirrosa tuvo que carraspear levemente para que él le devolviera su mano — Y que te trae por a- —Se vio interrumpido cuando el chico pelinegro se acercó a ellos.

—Que fastidio —Comentó malhumorado. Sakura fue más que consciente del modo en que Sasuke casi mató a Kenji con la mirada, mientras tomaba la llave de su habitación. Sobre su cabeza se formó un enorme signo de interrogación imaginario, el mismo que desapareció cuando sus penetrantes ojos negros se clavaron en ella antes de dar media vuelta y desparecer por el pequeño pasillo que conducía a las habitaciones.

La había mirado como si ella, estuviera haciendo algo que no debería, algo malo. Y en cuanto a Kenji, si tan sólo Uchiha hubiera activado su Sharingan, él ya estaría a tres metros bajo tierra.

Pero, ¿Por qué se había enojado tanto? Intercaló su jade mirada entre Kenji y el pasillo por donde se había ido Sasuke. Y de pronto, como si un camión la hubiera golpeado, la respuesta vino a su mente.

_-"No, el no puede estar… celoso"-_

**-x-**

Sasuke se encontraba sentado en la cama, y aunque se secaba el cabello con una pequeña toalla blanca, su atención estaba concentrada en la puerta frente a él.

Sakura aún no llegaba.

Oh, vamos, no es que a él le interesara realmente eso. Por él, que la molestia de cabello rosa se quedara todo lo que quisiera con aquel tipo, al fin, más espacio para dormir tendría.

A pesar de eso, algo dentro de él se movió en cuanto escuchó pasos, creyendo que era Sakura esperó a que la puerta se abriera y maldijo por lo bajo cuando esa persona siguió de largo. Obviamente no era ella.

Definitivamente no debió haberla dejado con aquel tipo.

Oh, ¿ahora que rayos estaba pensando?

—Que idiotez —Masculló, aventando la toalla hacia una esquina del cuarto. _–"Deja de pensar en ella"-_ y fue justo en ese momento que la puerta se abrió.

—Entonces, ¿Qué quieres desayunar mañana? —Escuchó la _irritante_ voz del chico.

—Oh, era verdad lo del desayuno gratis

—Claro, y recuerda que la comida también, tú _pídeme_ _lo que quieras_ —Sasuke captó el doble sentido de sus palabras, y eso le hizo fruncir el ceño.

—Si es así, creo que un poco de fruta estará bien. Oh y… —Ella asomó la cabeza para lograr ver al pelinegro —Sasuke, ¿tu quieres algo?

Él simplemente miró hacia otro lado y Sakura rodó los ojos.

—Café, muy cargado y sin azúcar —Le dijo al chico frente a ella

—Ok. Que duermas bien, _linda_. Hasta mañana

Y después de haberse despedido Sakura, cerró la puerta.

—Que amable —Comentó ella.

— ¿Eres estúpida acaso?

Rayos. Su boca se había movido antes de poder ser consciente de lo que estaba pasando. Bueno, no es que estuviera mintiendo, puesto que era demasiado evidente – para todos menos para Sakura al parecer – que el chico-recepción estaba coqueteando con ella. Y de alguna manera que ni siquiera él entendía, eso le molestaba.

— ¿Perdón?

Pero como no era algo que estuviera dispuesto a decir en voz alta, únicamente se limitó a emitir su típico monosílabo.

—Hmp

Media hora más tarde, una Sakura completamente limpia salía del baño. Dejo escapar un bostezo y se estiró, elevando los brazos, como si se acabara de levantar.

Todo ante la atenta mirada de Sasuke.

—Odio este clima —Habló para sí misma, mas Uchiha la escuchó perfectamente. Y tenía que darle la razón, ya que si bien durante el día hacía mucho calor, en las noches la temperatura bajaba considerablemente. Igual, la vio rodear la cama para acostarse de su lado —Buenas noches

Él la miro por sobre su hombro, ya que estaba acostado dándole la espalda—Buenas noches —Contestó desinteresadamente.

Unos minutos después, cerró los ojos dispuesto a dormir, pero la voz de Sakura lo obligó a abrirlos de nuevo.

—Sasuke, ¿estás despierto?

No contestó.

—_Mou_, Sasuke

"_Hagamos el amor" _Escuchó perfectamente que la pelirrosa decía eso - en su cabeza, claro - dejándolo paralizado.

—Sasuke—Insistió.

— ¿Qué? —Inquirió enfadado, más con él mismo por haber imaginado eso que con Sakura por 'despertarlo'.

—…tengo frío

Y él realmente no sabía si sentirse aliviado o decepcionado ante eso. Aun así se dio la vuelta, quedando recostado sobre su espalda.

— ¿Y?

Ella dejo escapar un suspiro de cansancio y se tapo completamente con el edredón. Sasuke no pudo evitar pensar que parecía una niña, avergonzada por algo que estaba a punto de decir… ó hacer.

Dio un ligero respingo al sentir a Sakura cerca, muy cerca de él. Y entonces supo lo que quería que hiciera. Hace seis meses, si mal no recordaba, les habían asignado una misión a ellos dos solos, justo como ahora, salvo que esa vez habían tenido la mala suerte de que lloviera. Acamparon en una cueva, y tal vez se hubieran enfermado de no ser por la brillante idea que Sasuke había tenido.

_»Hn, lo mejor será dormir juntos«_ Había dicho él.

Uchiha aún recordaba la cara desencajada que había puesto Sakura. Aunque la entendió al comprobar - ya muy tarde - lo increíblemente pequeña que era su bolsa de dormir. Terminaron durmiendo de una forma un tanto comprometedora.

Abrió los ojos, mientras un tic nervioso aparecía en su ceja derecha. Todavía se preguntaba por qué le daba tanta importancia a eso. Ah, y también con qué se había golpeado la cabeza como para decir semejante sandez.

—Olvídalo —Sasuke salió de su ensoñación al sentir que ella se alejaba. Instintivamente uno de sus brazos se pasó por detrás de la cabeza de Sakura, y cuando fue completamente consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, ya la tenía recostada sobre su torso, con sus ojos jade viéndolo impresionada.

—Es muy pequeño —Fue todo lo que dijo (más bien, lo único que se le ocurrió), y como notó que la pelirrosa no entendía, señalo con la mirada el edredón.

—Ah —Ella recorrió con la vista la cama, parpadeando confusa.

Sintió sus mejillas arder _un poco_, sin saber muy bien por qué había mentido. Justo cuando estaba por soltarla, Sakura se encogió de hombros murmurando un _'como sea'_, para después cerrar los ojos.

Sasuke rogaba porque su compañera no se percatara de su acelerado ritmo cardiaco, totalmente ajeno a la sonrisa orgullosa que Sakura tenía en la cara.

Porque después de todo…

.

.

El corazón del ex vengador Uchiha no era de hielo, precisamente.

* * *

Aah, extrañaba tanto escribir capítulos largos. Lo que me recuerda que tengo que hacer lo posible por acabar 'Las clases y el amor', sí, no me he olvidado de ese fic, obviamente no. Y aprovecho para disculparme (a las que lo estaban siguiendo) por tardar TANTO :(, sé que no cambia nada, pero solo quería que supieran que lo terminare, no tengo idea cómo pero lo haré.

Cambiando de tema, ¿no les pareció aburrido? No sé porque pero siento que tal vez esperaban más, igual, como escribí allá arriba, a mí me gusto.

**A:** Rose Kafieri • o0Hana-Chan0o • titaternura • Sol. Kaory • setsuna17 • Pamys-Chan • BETSY. UCHIHA • M-Manakel-K • beree • Karla • marijf22 • asukasoad • moka_chan • #haruno-fan# • kaoru-uchiha • .xKristenx. • Dream MoonLigth • Aiko Amitie • Sakurass **Gracias por su review.**

x- Sasusaku por siempre

**Ikamari-chan** _loves you!_


	5. Chapter 5

_¿__**C**__ómo están mis niñas hermosas? Yo; __fatal__._

Ikaa-chan es bipolar. Es por eso que… lamentablemente aquí no está el lime que les prometió. _(¡Mátenme si quieren! Pero se quedan si autora :3)_ Já, no te creas tan importante .w. Aparte que Ikaa está pasando por un momento BITCH, si, le ha dado por ser un perra _(¡por primera vez en mi vida!- _mentira_)_ Aún así este capítulo tiene un poco de los sentimientos de los protagonistas _(¡Y esas cositas que me encantan!)_.

Como sea, los dejo para que lean y se entretengan por lo menos un ratito _(Este es un capitulo un poco más largo)_ Solamente quinientas palabras más -.-U _(¿Qué? Algo es algo…)_

—Dialogo—

_-"Pensamientos"-_

_Cursiva para resaltar._

**Naruto no me pertenece. **_(Grrr)_

_**.**  
_

_

* * *

_

**.**

—Regresaremos sólo cuando se halla puesto el sol

—Sí, sí, lo entendí la primera vez que lo dijiste, Sasuke—Murmuró, rodando los ojos, cansada por la insistencia de su compañero. Porque desde antes de que abandonaran la habitación, Uchiha no había parado de advertirle que se asegurara de llevar todo lo necesario, ya que no regresarían por alguna cosa olvidada.

Sí. Era muy difícil estar con Sasuke. Él era tan jodidamente perfeccionista, estricto,… aburrido.

—Oh, Kami, no sé ni cómo lo aguanto—Dijo involuntariamente en voz alta

— ¿A quién?

Ah, sí. También estaba esa costumbre suya de investigar todo.

—Naruto—Dijo sin tanta convicción. No era buena mintiendo —Yo… él en verdad puede ser fastidioso, a veces

El pelinegro únicamente levantó una ceja, dejando en claro que sabía que estaba mintiendo, mas no dijo nada.

Continuaron caminado hasta llegar a la recepción, donde Kenji estaba dando vueltas en una silla giratoria, quien se detuvo en cuanto los vio.

—Hola —Saludó después de haberse aclarado la garganta.

—Hey, Kenji-kun —Dijo animadamente la pelirrosa, saludándolo con la mano.

Ambos se pusieron a platicar, sin tomar en cuenta a Sasuke; Sakura, porque lo conocía perfectamente y sabía que en su vocabulario no existían muchas palabras, y; Kenji… bueno, a él realmente no le interesaba el chico.

**-x-**

— ¿Quieres agua?— Inquirió amablemente Sakura.

Él no respondió. Fastidiada, dejó caer la mano que le ofrecía aquella botella de agua a su pelinegro compañero. ¿Y ahora que había hecho? Ya que, si mal no recordaba, Sasuke la ignoraba completamente cuando algo de ella le molestaba, y sinceramente no tenía ni idea de que es lo que le había enfadado esta vez.

— ¿Estás bien?

No hubo respuesta, y Sakura se sentía completamente tonta, como si estuviera hablando sola. Bueno, de hecho…

—Y dices que yo soy inmadura—Musitó lo suficientemente alto como para que Sasuke escuchara sin problema.

—Tú eres idiota— Afirmó, y la irritación en su tono de voz, descolocó un poco a la pelirrosa.

—Oh, ya hablas. ¿Sabes?, preferiría que no lo hicieras sí vas a insultarme— Dijo con una poco de sarcasmo.

—Es la verdad —Expresó, sin siquiera dignarse a mirarla. Y con eso, la paciencia de Sakura se terminó.

—Parece que tienes calor, Sasuke-kun. _Permíteme_ refrescarte —Comenzó a abrir la botella y vació todo el contenido sobre él —también puedes agregar "amable" a tu lista de adjetivos sobre mí— Antes de continuar, le aventó la botella vacía a Sasuke —tal vez yo pondría "bastardo insensible" a la tuya, si no los tuvieras ya

La chica pelirrosa le dio la espalda, caminando de regreso al hotel. La verdad ya no le importaba si eso era muy infantil de su parte, estaba demasiado enojada con el chico de ojos negros como para pensar siquiera en eso.

_-"¿Por qué tiene que ser tan insoportable?" _

Tal vez debería tener miedo, porque luego de haberle tirado el agua encima, conociendo al Uchiha, haría algo contra ella. Bueno, no es como que lo supiera, nunca se había atrevido a hacer tal cosa, y menos a Sasuke.

_-"Lo más probable es que me ignore por una semana, máximo un mes… porque dudo mucho que me golpee"-_

Y en el dado caso de que así fuera, ella le regresaría cada golpe, porque ya no era la niña llorona de antes.

Claro que no.

**-x-**

—Maldición

Sí. Estaba enojado. Pero no con Sakura, más bien consigo mismo. Pero es que… ¿Cómo podía ser posible que la reacción de la pelirrosa le hubiera calentado la sangre? Y no de _furia_, precisamente.

En cualquiera otra ocasión y - aunque él no lo quisiera admitir - a cualquier otra persona, la habría agarrado a golpes hasta cansarse por haber hecho lo que Sakura, pero siendo sinceros, Sasuke había estado más ocupado tratando de controlarse para no _saltar_ sobre ella. Literalmente.

También eso lo molestaba. Él no era ningún animal en celo – su ceño se frunció al pensar en ese término. Tampoco era como que estuviera desesperado, porque si fuera así, ya se habría acostado con alguna de las mujeres que besaban el suelo por el que caminaba. El escalofrío que sintió al recordar a esas locas sólo lo ayudo a convencerse más de eso. Él **no** estaba desesperado por sexo.

Pero entonces… ¿Qué diablos tenía Sakura?

Porque habían mujeres más bonitas que ella en la aldea… _¿cierto?_

**¿Cierto?**

_Bah_. A quién quería engañar. Las mujeres no podrían importarle menos. Bueno, eso hasta ahora, puesto que a la maldita molestia de cabellos rosas se le había ocurrido ponerse tan bue--

—Tsk —Rodó los ojos ante el rumbo indecente de sus pensamientos.

Más valía no reflexionar mucho eso, únicamente se ganaba un dolor de cabeza. Observó su ropa y no pudo evitar preguntarse cuanto tiempo había estado parado ahí como idiota, pues su haori ya estaba completamente seco.

**-x-**

Dejó su pequeño cepillo de lado una vez terminó de desenredarse el cabello. Tomó su perfume y se puso un poco. No es que fuera a salir a alguna parte, de hecho esa era su rutina de todos los días para cuando se terminaba de duchar. Oh, vamos, por muy ninja que fuera, seguía siendo una mujer y como toda mujer, era un tanto vanidosa.

Si bien antes lo hacía para que Sasuke la notara, ahora simplemente era para sentirse bien y… femenina. Con eso de estar rodeada de puros hombres, necesitaba saber que aún era una chica.

Ahora que lo recordaba, el Uchiha aún no llegaba y estaba segura de que habían pasado más de cuarenta y cinco minutos desde que lo dejó en el bosque.

_-"¿Le habrá pasado algo?"_

Se mordió el labio inferior.

Aunque trato de evitarlo, se estaba comenzando a preocupar.

Eso fue más que obvio cuando tocaron la puerta y ella se apresuro a abrir.

—… Kenji — Saludó, un poco decepcionada. Sentimiento que rápidamente se obligó a reemplazar por una sonrisa.

—Que bueno que estás aquí, hace media hora vine pero tú no…

— _¡Oh!_, me estaba bañando, lo siento, soy de las que cantan y se tardan mucho —Explicó ligeramente apenada.

—_Jé_. Con razón te ves _tan bien_ —Dijo en un tono que Sakura no pudo entender, lo que sí captó y la hizo alzar una ceja, fue su mirada recorriendo su cuerpo — Yo… —Balbuceó al verse atrapado —¡quise decir limpia! Sí, te ves limpia… Perdón —Agregó rápidamente, moviendo las manos de manera nerviosa.

La risa de Sakura le provocó un gran sonrojo al chico.

—No importa, Kenji. Como sea, ¿se te ofrecía algo? —Inquirió amablemente.

—Ah sí, veras, venía a preguntarte si querías ir a comer algo—Invitó, con una mano detrás de la cabeza y mirando hacia otro lado.

—Oh, que lindo de tu parte, pero estoy muy cansada como para salir

El chico la miró sin poder ocultar su desilusión, aunque pronto se repuso —Ó también puedo traer algo para comer aquí, ¿Qué te parece?—Sakura se mordió el labio, indecisa. Por un lado estaba exhausta y se moría de ganas de entrar en la habitación y dormir, y por el otro… realmente tenía hambre.

—… está bi--

—Muévete —La voz profunda de Sasuke la interrumpió, y fue claramente consciente de cómo Kenji fruncía el ceño al hacerse a un lado. Aunque, igual, no dijo nada. Extrañamente, el Uchiha no se movió, y permaneció ahí, mirando a Sakura.

— ¿No vas a pasar? —Preguntó ella una vez estuvo lo suficientemente incomoda de la situación. Sasuke no contestó, en cambio, avanzó hacia ella, hasta el punto que obligo a la pelirrosa a retroceder. Se giró y quedó frente a Kenji.

—Piérdete, mocoso—Dijo, antes de cerrar la puerta bruscamente.

— ¡Oye, no seas grosero! —Protestó la Haruno detrás de él, indignada por su comportamiento— ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

—No te importa—Dijo toscamente.

—Claro que me importa, estábamos hablando, por si no te diste cuenta, genio—Comentó con sarcasmo.

—Cállate, Sakura— Ordenó con fastidio— eres molesta

—_Já_, ¿Sabes? Si me hubieras dicho eso hace 3 años, creo que hubiera llorado, pero ahora la verdad es que no me importa —Tomó su llave de la mesita de noche y se dirigió hacia la puerta, Sasuke se había apartado un poco —Iré a ver si no le rompiste la nariz

Apenas alcanzó a abrir la puerta un poco, cuando esta se volvió a cerrar inesperadamente. Subió la vista, encontrándose con una de las manos de Sasuke.

—No vas a ir a ningún lado, Sakura, y menos a ver a ese idiota

Frunció el ceño y se dio la vuelta para encararlo.

—Ah sí, ¿y eso como por qué? —Cuestionó, sin ser consciente de la poca distancia que había entre ellos.

—Porque **yo** lo digo—Tratando de amedrentarla, colocó la otra mano sobre la puerta, acorralándola entre ésta y su cuerpo.

— ¿Y tu quién eres para darme ordenes?

_-"Se supone que tú lo sabes, no yo"-_ Pensó, sin atreverse a decírselo directamente, recordando la declaración que Sakura le había hecho la noche en que se fue de Konoha. Ella había dicho que estaba dispuesta a hacer todo por él. A hacerlo feliz. Le había suplicado que la llevara con él. Y, por _Kami_, le había gritado que lo amaba más que a nada en el mundo.

¿Todo eso fue una mentira?

—Lárgate entonces —Dijo finalmente, dejándola libre.

Sakura observó al pelinegro durante escasos segundos, confundida por la voz tan tosca con la que había hablado. Decidiendo no tomarle importancia a eso, salió de la habitación.

Sasuke cerró fuertemente los puños. Nunca se había sentido tan molesto con la chica de ojos verdes como lo estaba ahora.

Es que, ¿en verdad ella no se acordaba de lo enamorada que estaba de él?

El pelinegro sólo tenía dos respuestas a esa pregunta.

La primera, era que Sakura aún sentía algo por él. No el típico enamoramiento infantil de antes cuando lo perseguía y suspiraba a cada rato su nombre – puesto que ya no era una niña, eso seguramente le parecería muy estúpido ahora – si no que sus sentimientos habían madurado al igual que ella.

La segunda, que todo el amor que le había profesado en el pasado era simplemente algo de niños; ingenuo, pasajero y sin importancia. Algo que había superado hacía mucho tiempo.

Y aunque Sasuke no lo quisiera aceptar, muy en el fondo prefería la primera.

**-x-**

—Ya, ¿ves? No sale sangre —Dijo como si estuviera hablando con un niño de cinco años.

— ¿Segura? —Sakura asintió y trató de no reírse ante lo graciosa que se escuchaba la voz de Kenji, mientras éste aún se agarraba la nariz.

Como había sospechado, el pobre chico había acabado con la nariz rota, puesto que estaba demasiado cerca cuando Sasuke cerró la puerta. Aunque ella sabía que el pelinegro lo había hecho a propósito, no lo entendía.

—No sabía que existieran médicos ninja —Comentó ya con voz normal, limpiándose los restos de sangre de la cara.

Se encogió de hombros —Supongo que también desconoces que hay animales ninja — Él la miró incrédulo, y ella se rio ante eso — Bueno, no son ninjas exactamente, pero son de mucha ayuda para nosotros —Se incorporó y tomó todos los pedazos de papel manchados de sangre que Kenji había usado para intentar parar la hemorragia, y los tiró a la basura.

—Vaya, que interesante debe ser la vida de los ninjas—Comentó, moviendo la cabeza ligeramente, mientras hacía bolita el papel que había utilizado.

—Oh, por cierto, me disculpo por Sasuke, en verdad no sé que le pasó como para que estuviera así, a veces se enoja sin razón aparente —Suspiró, rodando los ojos — así que no fue nada personal —Aclaró después.

—Um. Yo no lo veo así —Sakura se giró hacia él y lo miro levantando una ceja, esperando a que continuara —Quiero decir, yo… —Se removió incomodo en la silla, evitando mirarla — Sakura-chan, yo he querido p-preguntarte algo desde ayer, sólo que pensé que era muy imprudente de mi parte y yo creí que tú te ofenderías, por eso no--

—Kenji, Kenji—Interrumpió al chico rápidamente, ahora sí que quería irse a dormir — solo… has la pregunta

El joven recepcionista estuvo en silencio durante unos segundos, y Sakura se comenzó a desesperar ante eso.

— ¿Uchiha-san y tu son novios? —Inquirió deprisa. Tanto que la medico ninja no supo muy bien que había dicho. Balbuceo un poco, sin tener idea de que contestarle exactamente. Dio gracias a dios cuando el chico habló de nuevo, al parecer confundiendo su desconcierto con indignación —Lo siento, lo siento, no tienes que responder. A parte no es como que los he visto _juntos_ realmente, pero el que se haya puesto así de celoso hace un momento deja mucho que--

— _¡Espera!_ —Gimió asustada. Definitivamente este tipo hablaba demasiado cuando estaba nervioso —Espera un segundo, por favor, porque en verdad no puedo entender nada de lo que dices cuando hablas tan rápido

_-"Si es peor que Naruto"_

Él la miro apenado.

—Y contestando a tu pregunta; no, Sasuke y yo no estamos juntos, por lo menos no de la manera en que piensas—Dijo, tratando de aparentar indiferencia.

—Y… ¿tú no le interesas de esa manera?

—No conoces a Sasuke, dudo mucho que le interese siquiera una mujer —Notó cómo él abría enormemente los ojos, y al instante comprendió lo que estaba pensando — ¡No! ¡Él no es gay! —Aclaró nerviosamente, moviendo las manos frente a ella.

_-"Aunque ahora comienzo a dudarlo"-_ Pensó un tanto abatida. Y tenía algo de razón al pensar así, porque en el tiempo que llevaba Sasuke en la aldea luego de volver, Sakura no lo había visto salir con alguna mujer, excepto ella. Sin querer, se mordió el labio inferior al imaginárselo junto a otra chica _-"…ó chico"-_Añadió una voz burlona en su cabeza.

Sacudió la cabeza. Definitivamente no tenía que pensar así.

Y mucho menos sentirse _así_.

**-x-**

Suspiró y metió la llave en la cerradura de la puerta. Por fin había logrado librarse de Kenji. No es que le cayera mal, al contrario, le resultaba agradable poder hablar con alguien además de Sasuke – si es que sus "hn", "hmp" ó "Tsk" se pueden considerar palabras – sólo que no era muy conveniente cuando ella estaba exhausta, sobre todo cuando el chico le preguntaba cosa tras cosa.

—Ya era hora

Dio un respingo nada más entrar al cuarto. Prendió la luz y se encontró con Sasuke, quien estaba acostado sobre la cama, con los brazos cruzados detrás de la cabeza. Cualquiera diría que ella lo había despertado, claro, si ignoras el hecho de que la cama está perfectamente tendida y que el moreno aún lleva su ropa ninja puesta.

_-"¿Acaso estaba esperándome?"_- No pudo evitar preguntarse.

—Pensé que estabas dormido —Fue lo único que dijo mientras dejaba las llaves sobre un mueble y se encaminaba hacía su mochila.

—Hn

Sakura no se esforzó en mantener una conversación, pues sabía de sobra que sería en vano, así que con parsimonia se dirigió al baño a cambiarse, no importándole mucho sentir la mirada de Sasuke siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos.

Hizo una mueca al verse en el espejo, mientras se cepillaba los dientes.

Al igual que la vez pasada, estaba comenzando a dudar sobre si seguir con la idea de vengarse del idiota engreído que estaba del otro lado de la puerta. No es que le tuviera miedo, o algo así. Era simplemente que no se le ocurría nada que pudiera humillarlo.

Ok, no tenía mucha imaginación para ese tipo de cosas. Ella obviamente no era de las que guardan rencor hacia otras personas. Sakura prefería ayudar a la gente en vez de estar pensando en cómo hacerle daño.

Y eso de querer darle una lección a Sasuke iba en contra de ella.

Así que desde ahora se concentraría en sí misma y de--

—Maldición Sakura, ¿quieres darte prisa? Llevas una hora ahí metida —Escuchó perfectamente la voz de Uchiha del otro lado.

Bufó algo indignada.

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan descortés?

Con bastante coraje y fuerza hizo bolita la pequeña toalla con la que se había secado la cara segundos antes. De lo único que se lamentaba, era que aquella toalla no pudiera ser la cabeza de gallina de Sasuke.

—No hay necesidad de ser tan… grosero —Soltó una vez salió del baño, conteniéndose para no gritarle algo peor.

El coraje que antes había sentido, volvió al ver que Sasuke no entraba al baño. ¡La había sacado para nada!

_-"Cuenta hasta diez, Sakura. Cuenta hasta diez. Él no merece que te enojes"-_

Dispuesta a seguir su propio consejo, siguió hasta el lado de la cama donde dormía. Quitó la sabana y se vio obligada a detenerse antes de poder siquiera acostarse.

— ¿Qué me ves? —Preguntó, harta de la mirada penetrante del chico.

—Estuviste con ese mocoso— Eso a Sakura le había sonado a reclamo.

—Sí. Y supongo que te alegrara saber que le rompiste la nariz

Ante eso, y para el desagrado de la kunoichi, Sasuke embozó una sonrisa cargada de arrogancia.

—Hn, era lo menos que se merecía —Se cruzó de brazos.

— ¿Qué? —Pronunció incrédula — ¿Qué pasa contigo, Sasuke? —Exclamó en un grito, notando como el pelinegro fruncía el ceño en dirección a ella. Su sonrisa se había ido —En verdad no entiendo porque odias a Kenji, él únicamente ha sido bueno con nosotros, y por eso deberías ir a pedirle una disculpa

¿Una disculpa? Ni aunque fuera culpable de algo pediría perdón. Antes se cortaba la lengua él mismo.

—Te equivocas. Él solo ha sido amable contigo, no conmigo, así que no insinúes que yo le debo algo—Fastidiado, se acercó a la cama, y al igual que Sakura comenzó a quitar la sabana.

— ¿Qué insinúas? —Inquirió, observando al chico acostarse.

Sasuke la miro significativamente, haciéndole entender que era obvio lo que quería decir. Al ver como Sakura seguía esperando una respuesta, suspiró y rodó los ojos.

—Olvídalo. Se ve que aún eres una _niña_— De nuevo colocó las manos detrás de su cabeza, cerrando los ojos dispuesto a dormirse.

— ¿Sabes qué? Estoy harta de que me llames inmadura, infantil… ¡de que digas que soy una niña!—Hizo una pausa, esperando a que Sasuke abriera los ojos y la mirara para poder reclamarle en la cara.

Pero él no lo hizo.

Y lo primero en lo que pensó – y que estuvo a punto de hacer – fue en gritarle alguno de sus peores insultos (aunque no conociera muchos) y golpearlo, pero luego una excelente idea llegó a su mente.

El momento de tentar a Sasuke Uchiha había llegado.

_-"Yo misma le demostraré que no soy ninguna niña"_

Y con una motivación que no había tenido en meses, se subió a la cama. Apoyándose en sus manos y rodillas, avanzó la poca distancia que la separaba de Sasuke y, por primera vez, no se inmutó cuando el abrió los ojos y la miró, reincorporándose – considerando que estaban demasiado cerca.

De manera inconsciente, se humedeció los labios antes de hablar.

—Dime, _Sasuke-kun_, ¿me veo como una niña?

Por dentro, Sakura se sorprendió de su propio tono. ¿Desde cuándo hablaba _tan_ bien?

Mientras tanto, Sasuke se cuestionaba internamente si se había quedado dormido y todo esto era un sueño – uno que sabía, no era nada decente. Porque la Sakura que conocía jamás le preguntaría eso – bueno, sí, pero no en _ese_ tono que estaba empezando a hacer mella en él – jamás se acercaría tanto a él de _esa_ manera, pero sobre todo, la Sakura que él conocía… no se le haría tan – _endemoniadamente_ – sugestiva.

Sin poder evitarlo, sus orbes azabaches recorrieron su cuerpo. Comenzando con su cuello, - el cual se le antojaba tremendamente suave - luego vinieron sus pechos, los cuales se movían debido a su respiración, y también estaban su cintura, sus piernas… _su trasero_.

Tragó saliva imperceptiblemente, sintiendo su boca extrañamente seca, y sus manos se convirtieron en puños al tratar de dominar ese calor que comenzaba a correr por sus venas.

—Tomaré eso como un _no_—Dijo con una sonrisa que le salió naturalmente seductora.

_-"Diablos, Sakura, eres buena"_ – Se felicitó, apreciando todo lo que - sorprendentemente para ella - estaba causando en Sasuke.

— ¿Qué rayos estás-? —Quiso preguntar exasperado, mas Sakura lo interrumpió.

—Aunque… _más vale no dejar ninguna duda_, ¿verdad…—Se fue inclinando lentamente hacia los labios del pelinegro, hasta casi rosarlos—…_Sasuke-kun?_

_._

_.  
_

Y sin si quiera pensarlo, _lo besó_.

* * *

¿Aún quieren matarme? xd, yo creo que sí

Por cierto, para quien se quedó "_What the Fuck?!"_ Ahí arriba, la cursiva soy _yo_** como autora **y la letra normal pues es mi _yo_ **común**. ¿Verdad que las deje peor que antes? Hahaha (:

Espero y les haya gustado este capítulo, entiéndanme, cuando lo estaba releyendo me pareció muy fuera de lugar el lime, además, ESA fue la fuente de mi retraso, no encontraba la manera de introducir una escena de ese tipo, intente con muchas y me quebré el cerebro numerosas veces tratando de escribirlo, y créanme cuando escribes forzado es una porquería x3.

Ah sí, gracias a **Nommel-Uchiha** (?) por darme esa idea. _¡Eres un amor!_

• kaoru-uchiha • titaternura • asukasoad • Aiko Amitie • enishi-senpai • Sakurass• yop • Nini Cullen Uchiha • #haruno-fan# • o0Hana-Chan0o • setsuna17• .xKristenx. • Rose Kafieri • M-Manakel-K • FaBiiOoLiXx • _sakura-san_ • josselyndel • moka_chan • Nena-Uchiha22 • Vane553; **Muchísimas gracias por su review, y perdón por la espera :E**

_x Sasusaku por siempre x  
_

_._

_._

**x- Ikamari **_in Love!_


End file.
